


Tidbits of Information

by MushroomWings



Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Human AU, No Plot, Other, oc inclusion, random tidbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomWings/pseuds/MushroomWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information and random facts about the characters and stories of the Jeweled Artifacts series. Includes original drafts of chapters, as well as deleted scenes and ideas for the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Random Tidbits As A Whole

>In beta, the series was literally just the first two actual stories in the series, but that changed when I didn't want Credd Rock and Crocodile Isle to be left out. In the alpha phase, however, the story was only The Sapphire Tear.

>The series was based on a multitude of things, including but not limited to Final Fantasy XII and Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean.

>The series is an AU of an AU. While most events do happen in the human AU and some things even in the actual universe in my canon, the main plot of going to the different islands and trying to stop the Lombado from reviving the war never happens in those two versions. The Lombado does still exist in those AUs, but they were completely eradicated in the war that resulted in the islands splitting. The only ones left behind were, like said, very few spread across the four islands. They still tried to preform their revolt actions, but are ultimately cut short most of the time.

>K. Rool was never set to appear, but I decided at some point that I didn't want to leave him out since I include him so rarely these days.

>Each story has a different song that was listened to while the majority of it was being written in order to exuberate the feel that I was wanting the story to give off. The songs are:  
-Crazy by Gnarles Barkley (The Crystal Coconut)  
-The Hanging Tree from The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (The Sapphire Tear)  
-The Valedictory Elegy from Baten Kaitos Origins (The Ruby Sun)  
-Mean by Taylor Swift (The Crocodile Core)  
-Alice of Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid, Secrets of Wysteria by Oliver (Secrets of Wysteria, Crescendo of Hysteria)  
-I Got No Time by The Living Tombstone (Sacrifice of the Gods)  
-Wake Me Up by Avicii (Epilouge: Casualties of War)

>There will be a playlist to listen to as you read the stories soon, and will include the above songs.


	2. A Forgotten Story/The Crystal Coconut

>When referring to the stories, I tend to add A Forgotten Story to The Crystal Coconut, making TCC the first actual part of the series.

>In terms of the time between finishing and editing and actually uploading, AFS has waited the longest. It was uploaded once before on Fanfiction.net, sometime in December of 2014, and was supposed to have two parts. I couldn't lay down a solid idea for the second part so I took down the original, and reuploaded it to the site in January of 2016, with the AO3 release being over two months later.

>AFS was the last of the original material to be written. The entire plot goes back as far as early 2014, with some very major changes coming after a series of tragedies in my family that continued past TCC's release.

>Before posting it's main proulog, I only had the vaguest idea what I wanted to have in The Crystal Coconut. The points of the Lombado attacking and trying to get the Coconut as well as the scene with Cranky giving DK the locket were pre-planned, but at the same time were some of the hardest to transfer to writing.

>The Crystal Coconut was written in about three days.

>There is a deleted chapter that shows Wrinkly making the decision to go to Aqua Reef with DK, Diddy, and Dixie. This chapter wasn't included because it turned out rather short.

>The four figures shown at the end of 'Memento' are the Ancient Mages. The one in grey-white is the Mage of Konoro, the blue one is the Mage of Reffira, the one in red is the Mage of Crena, and the one in green is the Mage of Crocoga.


	3. Bits of Prolouges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The -'s denote the end of that draft. This is all the drafts of the second part of the prologue.

_It wasn't very often Inka-Dinka-Doo dreamed. Living as a supernatural being had that advantage. One of the rare occasions he did, he saw himself, alive and well, running through the Forbidden Forests with a man who looked like him, but a bit older. The unknown man had dark hair and wise brown eyes, and wore a dark blue sleeveless karate gi with a green long-sleeved shirt underneath and black pants. The man felt... familiar, for some reason. But why, Inka couldn't figure out._

_Suddenly, the man stopped right in front of him, nearing causing Inka to crash into his back._

_"The darkness is returning," the man said. They were standing on a cliff suddenly, looking out over the edge to the sun setting across the seas._

_"Darkness?" Inka asked._

_"The ones who caused the civil war." The man turned to him, a solemn look on his face. "I'm coming back."_

_"What?"_

_"I promised you that if your safety was ever in trouble, I would always come back to help."_

_"...Who are you?" Inka asked. The man smiled._

_"You'll know soon."_

_The dream ended then._

\-----

**On the island of Kongo Bongo was a community.**

**Some would say the Kongs were like a wolf pack: they stuck together and always had each other's backs. Others would say that they kept to themself mostly, unless required to meddle in the affairs of the other islands, esepcially those of the other big three. Regardless which side you chose, one thing was agreed upon: their leading family was filled with mystery and magic.**

**Most people believe the peaceful village to be lead by a young man by the name of Donkey Kong, and while this is true in some aspects, final authoratative say instead went to his father, the true current island king, whom we'll just call Cranky. While also governing the island, it was their family's job to protect its power source: the Crystal Coconut! It was a magical, mysterious gem that had ties dating back to when the four mainslands had been one. Legends say that it was used eons ago to battle against a dark force that threatened the peace of the world, and that any wish made on the Coconut would be granted.**

**But with great powers comes great danger...**


	4. Deleted Chapter: Resolve

"...I'm going with them."

Cranky looked up from the papers, seeing his wife standing next to him. There was a look of determination on her face, but he could see an undertone of uncertainty.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, turning back to the papers. "If I recall, the last time we were there, you refused to set foot even on the docks."

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Wrinkly responded. "The only one on the island that knows it and can help them is Hikari, but even then, it's unlikely the kids would trust him."

"True..." Cranky sighed and stroked his beard. "You've actually reminded me that we need to get in contact with him. From my understanding, Orion doesn't like to listen to anyone but his committee, and even then, there's no telling he'll believe Hikari." A small smile tugged at his mouth. "I'll keep watch in the Coconut. I promise."


End file.
